Learning to Fly
by Darkmiror
Summary: Series of one shots exploring Dick's training as Robin and how he came to be the hero his teammates know and rely on. No slash. Mostly Dick and Bruce but other characters will definitely make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story I am going with the Universe in which Dick is 9 years old and speaks Romani and very little English when he first becomes Bruce's ward. He has only recently lost his parents in the terrible trapeze accident and been brought to Wayne Manor.**

 **INTRO**

Dick couldn't believe he was standing here. The Batcave. He was in the Batcave. It was huge and everything he thought a cave should be, eerily silent and dark. If not for the bats above flying around and talking and the computer monitors, the place would have been very scary he thought.

He wanted to look around so much. He had seen a giant penny and dinosaur as Bruce had walked him through the Cave and he so wanted to find out what else was down here. But, he reminded himself, there was something more important happening right now. _Much_ more important.

Dick was trying not to fidget but the wait was killing him! He had to know Bruce's answer.

 _What if he says no?_ Dick suddenly thought.

His eyes hardened _. Then I'll just find him myself_ , Dick's conviction in that thought was absolute. If Batman refused to help him capture/kill Zucco then Dick would do it himself. _That_ night suddenly consumed his senses; the music, the lights, the cheering, the screaming all filled his mind. The sudden snapping of ropes, his mother's widening eyes as she began to fall, the wet thump and crack as they hit the ground below. The blood. The warm blood on his hands as he knelt beside their mangled corpses; cooling in the chaos of the panicking crowd. So still. Forever still.

No. He would not let that man get away.

Dick caught movement on the other side of the room and focused back on the present, and the man who was to decide his fate, with a calming breath.

It was time.

"Before we begin there is something very important I need you to understand Robin," Bruce said, walking over to his new protégé. The two were standing across from each other in a smaller chamber within the Cave. It had been repurposed just for training Dick now that Bruce had decided to take him on.

Today was their first day of training. Bruce had decided to start with hand-to-hand combat since that would be Dick's main weapon once he was let out in Gotham. Martial Arts took years of dedicated practice and discipline to learn and master and Dick likely didn't have that kind of time. Therefore, Bruce had decided it was imperative they start that training as quickly as possible and then work in the rest as they went.

Truly it had turned out to be a blessing in disguise that Dick had not known English very well. It had given Bruce a legitimate reason to not enroll the boy in school immediately after adopting him on the premise he was receiving private tutoring to learn the language of his new home first. Which, Bruce thought whirly, was true.

Both were dressed in t-shirts and sweat pants. The boy looked so small and young standing before him on the practice mat in his baggy clothes. Why had he ever agreed to this?

One look in his new wards young, determined eyes gave him the answer. The boy had made it perfectly clear that with or without Bruce's help, he was going to get justice/vengeance for his family's murder. The boy had already proven himself to be a bright and resourceful kid, having only needed little over a month to find the Batcave. Bruce was also hoping the boy's natural agility and talents would help him pick up the more physical aspects of his trainings faster than usual.

The young boy watched as Bruce approached paying rapt attention to his every move. The boy was very tense though Bruce knew it was probably from nerves rather than fear of him. That was good, but the problem was Bruce was going to hurt him and he needed the boy to understand why.

Kneeling down to Dick's level Bruce made sure to establish eye contact with him before he spoke. "Dick I know you want this but I need you to be aware of just what you're getting yourself into," Bruce said and the boy nodded. "This is not going to be easy. It is going to be hard and painful. Very rarely will it ever be fun and you must always take it seriously. This training is to help keep you alive and protected from people like and worse than Tony Zucco." At the mention of the man's name Bruce could see a sliver of cold rage enter the blue eyes before him. "I will push you and hurt you and demand that you give me more then you have. You will see many horrors, some far worse than even your family's death. You will forever have to hide your identity and who you truly are. Your body will be broken, sliced, stabbed, bruised and scarred." Bruce continued, hating the honest words he was saying but he could tell that some of what he was trying to convey was finally starting to sink in. Fear, a very small amount, had shadowed those brilliant blue eyes.

Bruce placed his hand on the boy's slim shoulder, never losing that eye contact with his new partner. "It will be scary but what I need you to remember Dick, is that I will _always_ be there for you. I will always help you and anything I do to you in this training is just to help you survive and grow stronger. To be prepared for the things out there," Bruce said squeezing the boy's shoulder slightly. "I will never maliciously hurt you, but I will cause you pain. Do you understand?"

Yes, he understood perfectly. He understood now, from those words, that Bruce was finally taking this just as seriously as he was. That made him glad, but it also scared him. Bruce agreeing meant that this was actually going to happen now. He was going to avenge his family. He was going to fight the criminals of _Gotham_ with _Batman_. Psychos like Joker and Scarecrow and Bane. The thought was enough to almost make Dick second guess himself.

But he had also heard the unsaid words in Bruce's speech. Bruce was promising not only to train and help him but to let him be his partner. To fight with and alongside him to try and rid this city of filth like Zucco. To protect the innocent and save the city. To be the hero that had not been there for him and his family. It was an honor that Dick vowed in that moment to live up to. Robin would be someone Batman could count and rely on, Dick would make sure of it.

Dick stared at Bruce. The man had no idea what thoughts were going through the child's mind but after a few moments the fear left his eyes again and he grinned at his mentor.

"When do we start?"

 **AN: not 100% happy with this but I was tired of messing with it and I promise the chaps get better! This story is going to be a series of one shots about Dick's training as Robin. The chapters are not necessarily related to each other but since this is a collection of his experiences they may at times reference each other.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on this chap as I'm not really confident in how it came out and let me know if you want me to continue. I already have a few other chaps lined up so just say the word**


	2. Lock Picking

**Hi all! So sorry about how late this update is-_-"' Real life kinda took over and wouldn't let me do the more fun things. Regardless, here is the next chap! I will try to post a new update each week for this fic though I have no set day so just keep your eyes peeled:)**

 **Special thanks to BatWingteenavenger, Marvelgirl16, Master of Ze Aster, Dextroushooves, FandomFanatic564, Mireilles3, Nanna.M, glynth19 and shadowwithouthope for favoriting and following and super special thanks to Guest of Honor and jam2014 for reviewing:) You have no idea how awesome it was to see these notifications in my email! Thank you!**

 **And because I'm stupid and somehow forgot to do this last chapter, I need to mention the awesomeness that is thrashing-light, without whom this story would likely have never been posted. Thanks so much for all the encouragement and help Long Jiemei!**

 **Disclaimer: this will be the only time I waste space mentioning this. I only own the plot, characters and places all belong to their rightful owners. I'm just borrowing them.**

Lock Picking

"Master Dick what are you doing?" asked Alfred. The butler had been walking down the hall when he spotted the boy crouched in an adjoining hall. A very familiar hall and crouched before a very familiar door.

"Thinking," the nine year old answered without looking away from the door before him. The answer was said so nonchalantly that Alfred was almost tempted to continue on his way except that door lead to Master Bruce's suite and if the mischievous young ward was contemplating it, it was not for innocent reasons.

Alfred decided it was best to investigate further and so walked down the hall toward his new charge. Alfred had been very hesitant when Master Bruce had decided to adopt the boy. His master had a very demanding lifestyle that was not conducive with raising a child. Between his time spent at Wayne Tech, being Bruce Wayne and being the Batman the man hardly had any extra time for anything else, let alone raising a child. Alfred thought it would be unfair to the boy and more stressful for the man. After all the child would be one more person he'd have to hide his secrets from and this time it would be even harder with the boy living in the house. Master Bruce would have no place he could retreat to to unwind and relax. Not to mention that children needed attention and affection from their guardians, two things Bruce was in short supply of.

Of course Alfred had been proven right on all those accounts but wrong as well. The boy had discovered his guardian's secret identity fairly quickly but rather than be scared or "balb" he had asked to help. To be allowed to train and help guard the secret. It took no stretch of the imagination to understand the boy's underlying motivation and it had worried Alfred when his older charge agreed. How could Bruce possibly think that training the young boy to be Batman and sending him out to fight the villains of Gotham would be a good thing?

Alfred had never been so happy to be proven wrong. The boy had been like a breath of fresh air to their stagnant cave dwelling. He was energetic and mischievous and curious and best of all happy. The boy adored his new role and life and it had taken Alfred much longer then Bruce to understand that that was what the boy had needed after losing his family. He'd had a place and purpose, a role, within his circus family and suddenly it had vanished, leaving him with only sadness, rage and a feeling of profound lose that he did not know what to do with. (Feelings that Bruce intimately understood.)

Just as pleasing to the butler was the change the boy's presence was having on the man. Alfred did not think the sole Wayne heir had yet to realize the changes coming over him and Alfred was fine with that. The old gentleman felt years of heartache and sadness leaving his shoulders with every laugh he heard from Bruce's throat these days. It had been so long since he had heard the genuine sound of joy from the man that he had almost feared he had forgotten how. To hear it brought back to life again now was a blessing. The smiles were just as delightful. Alfred had never let himself imagine Bruce with a family after Batman was created. He had known it would only stand to put a barrier between them, for Alfred to place such an unachievable expectation on Bruce's shoulders. However, watching the soft smiles of pride and love split his master's face when he looked at his new ward allowed Alfred to see the father he could and was becoming.

For those far more frequent smiles and sincere laughs Alfred would be forever grateful to the young Richard Grayson.

However, that did not mean he would permit the boy to break into Master Wayne's room. For that was clearly what the boy was about to do.

Standing directly behind him now, Alfred could see the lock picks being lifted to the doors lock, held lightly between the boy's dexterous fingers.

"Master Dick I am not going to allow you to break into Master Bruce's room," the butler scolded as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and turned him away.

"Aw come on Alfred. He say I need to practice," the boy whined, pulling against Alfred as the elder man had grabbed his wrist and began dragging him from the door.

"'Said' Master Dick not 'say'. And I'm fairly certain he had not meant his bedroom door for you to practice on. Perhaps we should work more on your English as a better use of your time," the butler stated and heard the groan behind him that had the man fighting down a smile.

-Later that night-

"Have you been practicing?" Bruce asked his ward as Alfred cleared away the plates from dinner.

"Yep," the boy replied cheerfully with a brilliant smile. Bruce felt some of the stress that had built up throughout his day ease a bit at that smile.

"Good," he said before standing. "If you can show me you've improved we'll move on to the next phase."

"You mean you'll finally handcuff me?" the boy asked excitedly, his eyes practically dancing at the prospect. Bruce had to hold back a snort at the boy's words and excitement. In any other context a nine year old being so jazzed about being bound in cuffs and forced to escape would have been disturbing. As it was he was having trouble not smiling.

Bruce turned his back on the boy and began making his way toward his suite. "We'll see," he said secretly relishing the delighted whoop that followed his words.

Alfred met him halfway to his room. "Sir."

"Yes Alfred," Bruce said, the butler falling into easy step with him as he continued toward his room to change out of his work attire. It had been a very long day and by the time Bruce had arrived home dinner was being served.

"I just wished to inform you that earlier today the manor received a call from Mr. Kent. He said he needed to speak with you but that it was not urgent," Alfred recited as they continued down the halls. Bruce gave a grunt of acknowledgement- it couldn't be too important if Clark had called the Manor rather than him directly- and so Alfred continued on to the next order of business. "Also sir I wish to inform you that earlier today I found the Young Master attempting to break into your chambers." The two had just rounded the final corner to Bruce's wing and the younger man halted.

He raised a brow at Alfred. "What do you mean?"

"I believe he was attempting to practice his lock picking skills on your door when I happened to walk by and spot him," Alfred elaborated. Bruce's eyes narrowed and he knelt before his door examining the lock carefully.

"I interrupted him before he could begin picking Master Bruce," Alfred said as he watched the man work.

"Doesn't that strike you as odd Alfred?" Bruce asked, trailing his fingertips lightly over his lock face , feeling for imperfections were picks might have slipped.

Nothing.

Alfred frowned. "Why should it?"

Bruce rose to his feet, hand going to his pocket for the key. "Dick is a cunning kid who would know to be listening out for you if he was trying to break in somewhere he shouldn't be," Bruce said fitting key to lock and striding through the open door.

Alfred followed him curious to hear the rest of the man's reasoning. "Add to that the fact that the boy has been receiving stealth training for two weeks now it would seem odd for him to make such an obvious blunder," Bruce continued. He had stopped just inside his room, eyes roaming over his domain searching for anything out of place. Alfred blinked.

"You think it was a rouse?" the elder man asked as he flicked on the lights. Instantly the two saw an area that had been disturbed and Alfred had to fight another smile.

On the front of Bruce's work desk in the corner was taped a brightly colored sheet of paper reading 'OVER HERE!' and a small caricature that looked remarkably like their young wards grinning face.

Bruce walked over to the desk and found another sheet of paper lying on the desk's surface; a giant arrow pointing toward the sole locked drawer of the desk. Bruce took out his key ring again to open the drawer as Alfred came over to the desk for a closer look.

The dark haired man opened the drawer and easily found what had been placed inside. Smirking Bruce pulled the item out and placed it on the desk. It clattered and once the hand was removed Alfred was shown a pair of Batcuffs. He was shocked.

"When could he have done this? I've been with the boy since I found him," Alfred said and then realized the answer.

"What time did you find him?" Bruce asked staring down at the desk.

"Around 11 this morning I believe," Alfred said after a moment's thought.

"I left for work at 8 but Dick ate breakfast with me," Bruce said and picked up the paper depicting the colored arrow. "This is the good paper from the printer in my office down the hall. It's the same stock and the only place we have it in the manor. The lines for the arrow are drawn perfectly straight as are the words on the other paper. None of the coloring has escaped the arrow's lines or paper. This would have taken time to do and set up," Bruce deduced, placing the paper back on the desk and lifting the cuffs. "These are from the Cave. I locked them up last night when I got back from patrol."

Bruce looked around the room again his mind calculating how the boy had done this work and how long it would have taken.

"Are you saying," Alfred began and Bruce brought his gaze over to meet the elder's slightly stunned one. "That Master Dick not only broke into this room, but the office down the hall, the locker room in the Cave, the locker itself where you stored the cuffs and the locked drawer to your desk?"

"You woke him up this morning correct?" Bruce asked, momentarily not answering Alfred's question, instead deciding all the facts were more pertinent then speculation just yet.

"Yes at 7:30 as per usual," Alfred confirmed, patiently.

"Was he awake already?"

Alfred almost snorted. "No sir. The day that boy gets up with the sun on his own will truly be a cold day in Hell," the butler said with a smile. Bruce shared the man's mirth before quickly becoming serious again.

"Agreed. And seeing as I did not get in until 4am and you were up to begin work at 6am I doubt he went into the Cave before I left for work. That would mean that he did not start his plan until after I left at eight.

"He then snuck into the Cave, broke into the locker room and locker, took the cuffs, snuck back out of the Cave up the stairs to my office, opened that door, stole the printer paper, broke into my room- I bet he brought his markers with him," Bruce added indicating the papers. "He likely did the art work right here on the desk- then set everything up, picked the drawer open, placed the cuffs, relocked the drawer left my room, relocked that door and then waited for you to walk by and find him. You would have been downstairs and likely to pass by on your way to his room for lunch where you assumed he would be when you didn't find him downstairs," Bruce concluded.

"How do you know he didn't retrieve the cuffs and paper last night? Seems easier and quite frankly three hours seems like too short amount of time for him to have done all of that. He is only a beginner."

"I was in my office until I went on patrol last night at midnight by which time Dick had been asleep already. I had the cuffs when I went on patrol so he didn't take them before I left, which means he waited until I returned. That wasn't until a little after 4am. And as I said earlier, you got up at 6am to begin work. Dick could have gotten the cuffs in that time and the paper after I went on patrol but I doubt it," Bruce said with a smirk. Alfred lifted an eyebrow in question as Bruce walked by to begin changing. "He likes the challenge to much to try the easy way and is too much the mischief maker to not try and push himself to complete it all in three hours," Bruce said to which Alfred could only agree. That sounded like Richard.

"I suppose that means he passed," Alfred said as Bruce pulled on a t-shirt and sweats for training.

"Assuming the other locks look just as untouched as these two then yes," Bruce agreed. Alfred knew the man would check them before going down to the Cave to meet the no doubt excited Dick.

Bruce slid the cuffs into a pocket and went to close the desk drawer when his eye caught something else in it. He huffed a laugh causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow again. ("overachiever" Bruce muttered.) Bruce simply took out the small piece of paper before closing and locking the drawer.

In answer to Alfred's silent question Bruce simply handed him the paper and continued out the door.

Alfred looked down at the paper.

'I LEFT ALFRED A GIFT IN HIS ROOM TOO

A few moments later found the old butler looking down at the paper sitting primly on his bed. Alfred immediately recognized it as the essay he had been hounding the young master to complete for the past three days. It was written in perfect English. _Now we just have to work on punctuation_ , Alfred thought with a soft smile.


	3. Secret Identities

**This is for my two time reviewer Jam20143 It's so awesome to hear that someone is enjoying this fic** **Thank you~~~XD**

 **This chap takes place shortly after the formation of The Team, likely the same day they all meet, but has a flashback to the early days of Robin's training with Batman.**

 **Secret identities**

When Robin first joined The Team he knew Batman would set rules. He also knew one of those constituency's would be to keep his identity a secret.

He was fine with that.

Aside from Kid Flash, who already knew his civilian name, Robin knew very little about his other teammates. Aqualad was whom he knew best after Wally but that wasn't saying much. For the most part Aquaman had kept Kaldur in Atlantis, only ever allowing him to the surface every so often. He liked the Atlantian and thought he would prove himself to be a very reliable teammate, but Robin would not risk the teen's life on an assumption.

Despite having just saved the clone, Robin was still very unsure about Superboy. Next to nothing was known about what Cadmus had been grooming him for, what G-gnomes were, or if he would even survive outside of his pod. He was just a giant question mark and there was no way Robin was going to endanger his and Batman's lives by revealing his civilian identity to the guy. He didn't wear the lead lined shades for nothing.

Miss Martian was possibly going to pose the biggest problem in maintaining his secret. Telepaths had a way of picking up things they weren't supposed to and on this issue Robin couldn't afford a mistake like that. He'd have to talk to Miss M and keep up his own mental defenses.

Despite not knowing or trusting most of his new team Robin did like them, and that was why he had no problem obeying Batman's credence. The others knowing his name was not worth their lives and most importantly not worth Batman/Bruce's. He would sooner cannonball into a pool of acid then willingly endanger the lives of his friends and family. The young bird had no wish to lose any more people he cared for.

"Robin why do we wear masks?" Batman asked. The boy looked over at his mentor, relaxing out of his ready stance when it became clear Bruce was not going to attack him. Apparently this was going to be a lecture lesson rather than a physical one.

Dick had only been in training for about two months now but he had quickly realized that Bruce had a LOT to teach him. The sheer scope of his lessons…it was overwhelming. Just as quickly he had learned that sometimes Bruce taught not based upon their schedule but by sudden thoughts or inspiration.

Right now they had been scheduled for an hour and half lesson in pressure point precision for the third day in a row. Dick's fingers and knuckles were killing him, making him very ok with this sudden diversion.

Dick gave some thought to his mentor's question.

"To protect our secret identities and enhance our sight," Dick ventured. Bruce nodded and Dick knew that had not been the answer he was looking for. It had been a _correct_ answer, but not the _right_ answer. Another thing he had picked up on very quickly.

"That's true but why do we want to protect our identities?" Bruce elaborated, his eyes watching his protégé like a hawk. Bruce had been pleasantly surprised at how intelligent the boy was. Being a circus performer and likely home schooled, the Wayne heir had been skeptical as to the boy's intellectual aptitude but he took to study like a fish to water. He was keen to learn and devoured any knowledge presented to him.

Bruce had been trying to fill the gaps in his schoolings and expand his knowledge but what he really needed was for the boy to begin thinking like a detective. He needed to think less one dimensionally, instead bringing in the knowledge base he was building and using it to connect the dots to find hidden meanings. This type of thinking would take time to develop which was why he had already started.

Dick took in a breath to respond and Bruce zoned back in.

"Because we don't want to get attacked unexpectedly when we're in public and without ALL of our gear," Dick answered, emphasizing the 'all' to show he hadn't forgotten Batman's golden rule; never be without your utility belt. His own answer brought forth another reason to mind. "If the bad guys knew our real names too then they'd be able to attack us all the time and we'd never catch a break."

Another nod and Dick's shoulders slumped.

"Correct and while that is a big reason it is not the major reason," Bruce said, giving the 9 year old before him an expectant look.

Dick tossed his mind trying to think of another reason. Batman watched as the boy began to squirm under his gaze, eyes continuously flicking back up at him, to the Cave surroundings. Finally admitting defeat the boy gave a big sigh and slumped dramatically, not meeting his mentor's eyes.

Bruce did not believe in giving away answers. The only way the boy would learn to think on his own was if he came to conclusions on his own. That didn't mean he wouldn't give the learning boy a clue, however cruel that clue may be.

 _Another thing he will have to become strong against_ , Bruce thought a touch sadly, but continued on.

"Think about it Dick. What do bad guys do when they know your name and who you are? Where you live and work?" Bruce encouraged. He was rewarded a moment later when the boy's eyes widened and then darkened as he finally arrived at the answer.

Bruce watched the playfulness in the boy die under the weight of focused anger. A type of rage only ever born from great lose. A lose that was still very fresh for the young ward. Richard crossed his arms as he glared down at the floor.

"To protect family," Dick said his hot gaze not leaving the floor. Bruce knew the boy was trying to contain his emotions. That sudden reminder of his parent's death had thrown him and now he was scrambling to get himself back under control. Even if Bruce had no personal experience to tell him this the boy's body language gave it away (another thing he'd have to work on).

His body was bowstring tense and just as likely to snap under the strain. His arms were pinned to his chest, fingers digging into the flesh on his arms.

Bruce could have taken a moment to help calm the boy back down but he didn't. The boy had to learn how to control his own emotions, and if he let them out, how to reign them back in. Instead the Dark Knight continued the lesson as though he had not noticed the distress.

"That's right," Bruce said moving closer to the boy. Dick looked up to watch him and his clearer eyes sent a spike of pride through Batman. Bruce knelt before him. "The biggest weakness any of us has are those we fight to protect. For heroes, those people are the citizens and their own family and friends. If any of our enemies ever discovered our secret identities they could go after our loved ones and use them against us. That is also why we don't tell others our vigilante identities, because our enemies could torture them for the information," Bruce said watching as the grim lesson settled onto Dick.

"It is not just for our safety but for those we care for. Protect those you love from your enemies by not telling them you're a hero; keep your enemies from your civilian life by wearing a mask. It is lonely work Dick," Bruce said. The boy nodded grimly, taking the lesson to heart. This was one area he would make sure he excelled in. Never again would he lose those he cared for to bad guys, this time he would protect his family.

Bruce stood back up, satisfied that his message had gotten across. Keeping their identities secret was everything. It was what gave them their greatest amount of movement, being able to flip between worlds and utilize multiple means to achieve knowledge or a goal. Bruce turned to walk back to his previous position a few feet in front of the boy so they could resume their original lesson.

"But you know Bruce," Bruce turned back to the boy, surprised by the small smile lighting his face. Dick continued, "You're not totally alone. You have hero friends who know you and understand." Dick's smile widened.

Dick smiled softly as the memory ended. _Maybe one day he'd have friends like that too_ , Robin thought as he looked over at his new team gathered around the counter top, talking easily. That day wasn't today, he knew, or likely any day in the near future, but the bird was an optimistic realist. He would watch and wait, protecting his team and family from his enemies in the meantime. And really if his silence and their stares were all it cost him to keep them a little safer, then he was _fine_ with that.

 **AN: Thanks for reading:) Hope you guys enjoyed and please R &R!**


	4. Chloroform

**So sorry this is late! Real life needed me to pay attention to it** **Anyway, big thanks to jam2014, thrashing-light and LigitMistress123 for the awesome reviews as well as to all those who favorited and followed** **Can not express how awesome it feels to see those notifications in my email!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chloroform**

"Are you ready?" Batman asked. Robin nodded but kept his eyes forward and away from his mentor.

"I am going to attack you from behind. Most assailants who use this tactic will do the same so be prepared," Batman continued from his position behind his young ward. Both were in full uniform despite being the only two in the Batcave. This was a Real World exercise, which meant it had to be as real as possible.

Robin could sense Bruce's unease over this exercise though the man was doing well at hiding it. Bruce hated exercises that purposely harmed Dick but they both knew he had to be prepared.

"Take a deep breath when I place the rag over your mouth. I want you to experience the full effects of the drug and be able to recognize the taste and smell in the future." With a final nod Bruce stepped up behind his protégé. Robin was tense, the man could see it clearly in the boy's posture and bunched muscles.

 _It has to be done_ , Bruce thought of all the circumstances Dick could find himself in where chloroform could be used on him and immediately his hesitation left him. He would do anything to keep his bird safe and this was it.

With no further warning Batman's hand shot out, covering the young boy's nose and mouth with a heavily dosed rag of chloroform. Immediately Dick tensed, his lungs freezing and his hand flying up to grab Batman's. Batman couldn't help but feel proud at the instant reaction but that was not the point of this exercise.

"Deep breathe Robin," Batman said. He felt the boy hesitate and then take a deep breath. Instantly he began coughing. Batman removed the cloth from the boy's face and watched as Robin stumbled and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Batman placed the rag carefully down on a side table before going over to check the boy. Due to the effects of chloroform Batman had set up this training in the Training Room, where the floor was covered with mats. He wanted Robin to experience this drugs effects but he did not want undue harm to befall the boy when he fell unconscious.

He laid Robin out on his back and checked his vitals. Deep, measured breaths and steady pulse- he was having no complications with the drug. A good sign.

Looking down at the unconscious boy Bruce was reminded once more of just how young Dick was. It was easy to forget most times that Dick was only 10, though he would insist on 10 ½. The boy was always so outgoing and mature and brilliant that most times it was very easy to forget his age. But now, knocked out and defenseless, the reminder hit home hard.

 _That's why you're doing this_ , Bruce reminded himself with a grim firmness.

-Several hours later-

"Ugh," Robin groaned as his consciousness began to return. Batman looked over from the computer as Robin sat up holding his head. Robin smacked his lips and made a disgusted face.

"That tastes horrible," Robin said not at all liking the chemical taste coating his tongue and mouth.

"Remember it. If this ever happens again you need to be able to identify the taste so you know how to react," Batman instructed having turned back to the computer.

"No worries there. I don't think I'll ever forget this taste," Robin complained as he got up to grab his water bottle. He had to take a second to steady himself, feeling slightly woozy as he stood up.

 _Effects coordination upon awaking. Should not attempt movement immediately upon waking_ , Robin surmised as he analyzed his reactions and symptoms. Other than the slight wooziness and horrible taste in his mouth he felt fine.

"Are there any other after effects with this drug?" Robin asked as he took a swig of water, swishing it around his mouth to try and get rid of the taste before swallowing.

"Unsteady coordination should be your only symptom now however, you could wake with others in other situations depending on how you are captured," Batman said turning around to face his partner. Batman stood up and walked over to the boy.

"You mean if I get in a fight beforehand or something?" Dick asked. Batman nodded.

"Or if you hit your head when you lose consciousness you could wake up with a headache or the effects of a concussion," Batman elaborated. Robin nodded, taking one more gulp of water before tossing his bottle back toward the wall.

"Again?" Robin asked, though he knew the answer.

"Again." Batman confirmed, walking over to grab the rag once more. Robin took a deep breath and shook out his arms and legs, trying to relax and focus himself for the next phase of the exercise.

"How long was I out for?" Robin asked, realizing he hadn't yet. This first phase was to learn his maximum susceptibility to the drug. Whatever number Bruce said would likely be the longest he would ever stay out for when confronted with the drug again. That was important to know when captured.

"Five hours," Bruce said as he stepped back behind his protégé, rag in hand. Robin nodded, dedicating the knowledge to memory.

"Ready?"

Robin nodded.

"This time I want you to take a half breathe and remember the smell," Batman instructed and without warning covered Robin's mouth and nose once more. The boy tensed again, lungs freezing and hands shooting up to grab Batman's, before he could even register his reaction.

"Half breath," Batman said. Robin closed his eyes and did as commanded. This time the effect took longer to take hold but within a minute Robin was once again lying on the floor unconscious.

"Ugh. How long this time?" Robin asked as he once more roused from his unconscious state.

"Two hours," Batman said.

"Five to two with just half a breath," Robin said slightly impressed by the difference it made. He was holding his head, a slight headache building in his temples. Batman passed him his water and Robin took a swing, swishing once more to obliterate the chemical taste.

"Ready?" Batman asked. As necessary as this training session was Bruce did not like how long it took. Seven hours of the day had been used up on this, seven hours he could have used for many other types of training or teachings with Dick. Bruce had to remind himself that this was one of those times when however wasteful it seemed to be now this was one of those exercises that would be invaluable when Dick actually needed it.

"Let's do it," Robin said as he got up and took his place once more.

"This time don't alert me to being awake. In these situations being able to continue the façade could be your best chance of escaping or learning anything about your assailants," Batman said as he walked up behind Robin once more with the rag. Robin nodded. "Only a shallow breath this time."

This time it took nearly five minutes for Robin to pass out. Thirty minutes later he was waking though he made no outward signs of such. He laid lax and still, as he had been taught, listening to the sounds around him and discovering his condition and situation.

He had been moved to a bed, likely one of the medical gurneys in the Cave. He could feel the difference in softness as compared to the floor mats and smell the laundry detergent Alfred used. There was typing coming from his left, so he was still in the Cave and likely very close to the Batcomputers. He felt no injuries or restraints of any kind on him nor did he sense any other presence in the Cave despite hearing another voice. It sounded slightly metallic; a radio.

 _That's how he'll test how long I've been awake_ , Dick realized and continued his façade. After ten minutes he decided to try his luck with sneaking up on Batman. It didn't work.

"Good job until the end," came the deep voice from the chair Robin had just snuck up behind. He let out a big sigh of disappointment at being unable to catch Bruce off guard. Batman turned to look at him. "How long have you been awake?" Robin shrugged.

"Little over ten minutes," he said. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Robin jerked his head toward the radio. "I can only listen to Godfrey's bile for so long. He was talking about the Atlantians again when I woke up." Bruce nodded and the two walked back to the training mats.

"Now only a small gasp. I don't want you passing out this time," Batman instructed, facing his ward. "You are going to feel very dizzy and uncoordinated. You may also feel your mind processing much slower." Dick nodded. "I am going to attack you while you are like this. Fight me as best you can and do not lose consciousness." With that Batman walked behind Robin and placed the cloth over his lower face. Dick took a small breath and Bruce let him stagger away before going after him.

Robin's mind felt like it was moving through clouds of molasses. He felt light yet heavy and very uncoordinated. He could hardly maintain his footing but he tried. Suddenly a giant black mass was in front of him. He jumped back away from it and stumbled but was able to keep his feet. A good thing to because the black mass- Batman he realized- was striking at him once more. He ducked the first punch but overbalanced and had to roll to regain his feet. By the time he turned back around Bruce was there once more.

A heavy palm hit Robin square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. His body reacted on instinct, tucking into a ball and rolling backward to absorb the blow and stand back up. The room spun drunkenly, Dick's stomach matching it. He stumbled back and tried to blink his eyes back into focus. He had to focus, he had to fight back. He couldn't get captured. His mind repeated this over and over to him but despite his best efforts Batman soon had him pinned to the ground.

Robin was heaving in breaths, eyes unfocused and cloudy as he tried to fight back the black spots in his vison and approaching unconsciousness. He wasn't sure he was succeeding.

"Robin." Robin felt a stinging on his cheek and realized Batman must have smacked his cheek. His eyes moved to stare at his mentor though he could hardly make him out. It was enough for Batman though. "Stay awake. Fight it."

Robin heard the order and wanted to obey but it was hard. His body felt incredibly heavy and his eyes just wanted to close for a few seconds. That wouldn't hurt right? Just a few seconds. Suddenly he felt another stinging blow to this other check and opened his eyes. He had nearly passed out.

"Stay awake." Batman ordered. Robin nodded slightly and this time managed to stay awake. It took some time but eventually the effects wore off.

"I think that was worse than waking up with the taste," Robin said as he again took his place in the center of the mats feeling drained.

"Chloroform is meant to mess with your state of consciousness. It will always be a battle if you take in any amount of it, which is why if you ever do inhale any you should run and call for backup, not fight," Batman said and his protégé agreed. Robin breathed out and as he sucked in a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and brought his head up. Ready.

"When I grab you this time fight back. React on instinct and try to break free," Batman instructed. By this time Dick knew the smell, taste and different effects of the drug. Now it was time to teach him how to combat it. "If you are caught I want you to fake inhaling it." Robin nodded in understanding though he had no intention of remaining in his mentors grasp.

Batman grabbed him and like every other time, Robin stopped breathing but this time he didn't simply grab his mentor's hands, he attacked. Robin struck an elbow hard into Batman's side, aiming for and hitting his abdomen just below his Kevlar padding. Bruce released him and Robin lunged away before turning back to face his "attacker".

Batman came at him again. Robin dodged and spun to kick the other in the back. Bruce grabbed his leg and swung him around. Realizing what Batman was going to do Robin moved with the swing and prepared himself for a hard impact with the mats.

"ooff," winded Robin did not let it distract him and just as Batman was coming in to pin him down Robin brought up his other leg in a high kick. Bruce just managed to dodge the kick to his chin but had to release his hold on the boy's ankle to do so. Robin used the momentum of the missed kick to flip himself over and regain his footing.

The two squared off again, this process repeating for some time until-

"Shit." Robin was pinned. He had misread Bruce's last move and been taken down. Now he lay trapped under the man who was moving the cloth toward his face. Robin continued squirming. It didn't help and soon his lower face was covered with the chloroform rag again. He continued fighting but his movement grew weaker and slower until finally he stopped resisting. Robin's chest rose and fell steadily, his body lax and unresisting, eyes closed. He was out.

Or so anyone was supposed to think.

Batman removed the rag and stood up, standing beside his protégé. The boy was doing a very convincing act and he couldn't help the pride he felt at that.

"Nicely done," Batman said and instantly Robin's eyes shot open and a grin split his face.

"So I passed?" Robin asked hopefully as he sat up, eyes glued to his mentor.

"Yes," Batman said. Robin jumped into the air with a fist pump and shout.

"Woohoo! Movie marathon and cookies tonight,' Robin sang. It had been Bruce's deal with Dick earlier in the day. Arkham was full at the moment, no Big Baddies were out and there were no pressing cases that demanded the Batman's attention. In short it was a quite night tonight and Dick wanted to take full advantage of it.

If Dick managed to complete all of the training today to Batman's specifications then Bruce had agreed to hang up the cape for the night and the two would have a movie night with Alfred. That had been too good a deal for Dick to lose, they almost never got time to hang out as a family and Dick took advantage of it any chance he got.

"I call dibs on first movie choice!" Dick called as he ran to the locker room to change back into his civilian clothes.

"I assume Master Dick won the wager," Alfred asked with a small knowing smile. The butler had just come down to see how things were going when he heard the boy's exclamation of joy. Bruce nodded, a fond smile on his face as he watched the boy disappear into the locker room.

"Hmm then I call 'dibs' on the second movie," the butler said before turning to leave the Cave.

 **AN: I do not know anything about the actual effects of chloroform. All of this was just educated guess work and in no way should be taken for fact. If my descriptions of effects were correct then awesome but otherwise this is all a work of fiction.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! R &R**


	5. Hacking

**For this chapter Dick is around 11 ½ years old and has been working with computers and hacking for almost two years.**

 **As ALWAYS thank you to my awesome reviewers and for all the favorites and follows!**

 **Hacking**

"What's going on?" Superman shouted trying to make himself heard over the blaring sirens going off on the Watch Tower. The Man of Steel had been relaxing in a common room when suddenly the entire Tower had erupted in sound and been shrouded in red flashing lights. He had immediately made his way to the Womb.

"I'm not sure," Green Arrow shouted back, his fingers punching at the keys of the computer. "I was just editing my report for our last case when this suddenly happened."

Without warning the sirens ceased and all the lights went out. Both heroes looked at each other in the remaining light thrown by the computer screen, neither had touched or done anything.

The heroes were just starting to get worried when a creepy laughter came over the speakers and then shut off. Along with every electrical device on the space station.

-2 hours later-

"What happened?" Batman asked, his voice neutral yet commanding as he entered the Womb.

"Batman!" Flash exclaimed, relieved to see the solemn vigilante.

"I don't know!" Green Arrow shouted at the same time, though his eyes never left the computer he was trying to restart, to no avail.

Batman frowned but before he could comment Superman interrupted him.

"Batman could I have a word." It was not a question and the Dark Knight quickly picked up on the others anxiety and…anger? That was odd enough from the usually happy man for the Dark Knight to follow the other from the room.

When the Man of Steel decided they were far enough away to not be easily overheard by the other two he rounded on the dark figure behind him. If it wasn't for his enhanced vision Clark would not have been able to see him and he suddenly had a better understanding of why the criminals in Gotham so feared the man before him, the man who could seemingly materialize from the darkness.

Shacking that thought Clark eyed his friend. "I think I know who was behind this though I'm hoping you can give me a good reason as to why," Superman said.

Batman stared at the red and blue clad man before him taking in the information but making no comment. Why did Clark think he would know the attacker let alone be able to accurately predict the person's motives for said attack? What evidence could the other have to back up such claims? These questions, combined with the Boy Scout turning this into a private conversation away from the others, were not adding up to good things in The Detective's head. Despite this Batman continued to say nothing, instead waiting for the other to elaborate more as he knew he would.

Sighing at the man's silence Clark stated the accused's name. "Robin."

Bruce frowned. "What about him?"

"I think it was Robin who caused this," Superman elaborated.

"Explain," Batman said after a moment of silence as he took that in.

"Just before everything turned off a voice came over the loud speakers and laughed. I don't think the others recognized the voice but I did. It was Robin's laugh." Clark watched his friend for any reaction to this knowledge but found nothing. He couldn't tell if this was a surprise or new knowledge to him or if he had been expecting this and knew what was happening. When the Dark Knight had still not said anything after a few minutes Clark asked, "Why did Robin put the Watch Tower out of commission? Was it under your orders?"

"I doubt he did any permanent damage," Batman said before turning around and heading back toward the Womb his cape flaring behind him as he went. It took the other a moment to register those words and then he was flying after his friend.

"So you do know what his happening?" Superman pushed, as he landed and began walking with the other.

"Yes."

"Was it under your orders?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, though I never told him to go this far." In truth Batman wasn't sure yet if he should constitute this as passing or failing for his protégé.

"What does that mean?" Superman asked but the two had reached the Womb and Bruce was done explaining. He had to see how extensive the boy's invasion into the system had been and more importantly get everything back online.

Moving to the main computer Bruce began typing in sequences and codes to get the computer to restart itself. After a few attempts he got one to take and the system began humming, the screen flashing on though the startup page was different and everyone leaned forward to read the text on it.

Three guesses you have

Though only one you should need

What should you say

When you want something from me?

"A riddle?" Green Arrow asked, having read the lines twice over but still felt confused. What the hell was going on? He looked toward his fellow Leaguers but Flash looked just as confused by this as he did, Superman was watching Batman and Batman was smirking. Green Arrow had to suppress a shudder at the last one. Nothing good ever came from the Bat smiling.

"Clever." Batman said before typing something into the passcode box and hitting enter. Instantly the screen went dark but before any of the others could protest all the lights turned back on and the computer flited to its home screen.

"What did you do?"

"What was the answer?" demanded Flash, eager to know what the riddle had meant.

"Later." Batman said as he sat and began typing away at the computer keys suddenly all business. "We need a status report. Flash and Superman check that everything is running correctly; doors, lights, life support, sensors, everything you can think of. Use the Comms to relay your findings to me." Batman ordered never once looking away from the computer before him.

"You got it Chief," Flash said with a salute before disappearing. Superman hesitated, giving one last look at Batman, before following the man's instructions.

"Green Arrow, check the security systems from here. Make sure all cameras, sensors and codes are still in effect and functioning properly. Use Flash and Superman's movements to check camera operations." Batman continued, his screen quickly flipping through window after window at a speed GA knew the man was somehow actually managing to read despite also relaying orders. He would never understand how Batman managed to do that. Taking an empty chair, Ollie began working on his assignment not bothering to try to argue this time.

Two hours later the entire station had been checked and rechecked and found to be in working order just as Batman had predicted it'd be. He was still unsure how exactly Dick had managed to bypass every security measure and defense to hack the Watch Tower but he had known the boy would do nothing that could jeopardize the safety of the station or the people on it. Case and point, none of the life support systems had been altered or shut off during or after the "attack". The boy had just been proving a point.

Batman was looking forward to having Dick explain exactly what he had done (and how), though the man planned on spending more time on the computers here to find that out for himself first.

"So what was that?" Flash asked, all four Justice members now back in the Womb though only Batman was still working.

"Yes Bruce, what exactly happened?" Superman asked crossing his arms and glaring slightly at the back of the man's head. Barry and Ollie looked at one another.

"Wait. You mean Bats knows who did this?" Green Arrow asked. He knew the Dark Knight was good but he doubted even he could figure that out in two hours considering what their attacker had been able to accomplish.

"He knows him very well," Superman said, eyes narrowing when Bruce made no move to stop his work or comment.

"Then who the hell was it?" Flash asked looking between the two men.

"Robin." Batman said, fingers typing away and eyes glued to the screen before them. Dick had covered his tracks very well. Batman was having trouble figuring out which he felt more strongly; pride at his protégé's prowess or anger at how completely the boy had evaded HIS defenses and fire walls. Clearly he was going to have to improve and reinforce the fire walls for the system. Perhaps he should recruit the boy into helping with that, Batman pondered as he worked.

"Robin? Your sidekick?" Flash asked feeling even more confused. He had met the kid before and was having a hard time coming up with a reason the kid would shut down their system. The boy was nearly as devoted to justice and crime fighting as Batman himself.

"Yes.'

"Why?" Superman asked, wanting this question finally answered.

"Because it was his final test," was Batman's cryptic answer.

"Final test?" Green Arrow asked, one eyebrow lifting. Batman nodded.

Losing the last of his impressive reserves of patience for Batman's behavior Superman sighed. "Bruce stop being cryptic and explain what this is all about fully."

Pausing Batman gave that request a moments consideration and decided it would not hurt to tell them why Robin had hacked the Watch Tower's systems. Turning in his chair Batman let his fellow Leaguers have his full attention.

"A week and a half ago Robin completed his training on hacking systems. To test his competency I set him the test of building his own computer system and network, then hacking the Justice Leagues systems. His parameters were two weeks and to bring me something proving he had accomplished this test. If he was caught in the act he failed," Batman explained voice even and expression blank.

Silence…

"Why the hell would you have the kid hack our system!"

"That was a complete abuse of your power."

"There is highly classified and sensitive information on this system!"

Flash, Green Arrow and Superman continued yelling and Batman allowed them to vent their anger for a minute before holding up his hand for silence.

"This is exactly why I had him hack this system," Batman said into the silence. When the others just continued to look confused and angry, he continued. "I chose the JLA system for three reasons. One, it is one of the most secure, if not the most secure, computer systems on the planet. I needed to test his ability. Two, in the unlikely event he was caught his punishment would not be too severe. Robin was not hacking to be malicious or violate anyone's privacy, it was simply a test. If I had had him hack a government system or a companies or an enemies and he was caught, he could have been facing prison or worse. Third, was to help improve our own security."

"How?" Green Arrow asked skeptically.

"Robin's test presented a rare opportunity. Not only is the boy an exceptional hacker, he is also a hero and well acquainted with most of the JLA and its missions. His hacking would not be about destroying our system but secretly gathering information. In doing so he would be discovering holes in our systems and cyber defenses. Weaknesses that we can now work on fixing so that if a true attack comes our system will be better prepared to stop it." Batman answered.

Flash had to admit it was a beautifully elegant plan. He really had to hand it to Bats. Not only had the man given his protégé a true test of his skills, he had also minimized any risk should the boy fail without taking away the challenge, and made it beneficial for the JLA.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Superman asked, though he sounded more curious then mad. In fact they all did.

"Because I didn't want you all on the lookout for it. If an attack does come we will have no warning outside of our cyber defenses. Additionally I didn't want everyone keyed up for something they may not even realize happened or to think a real alert was fake."

"So you thought he'd be able to do it?" Green Arrow asked, surprised. After all the kid was only what, 10 or something. Then Ollie remembered that the kid had actually done it.

"Wait so did the kid pass?" Green Arrow asked, remembering that the kid had set off their security protocols and been caught.

"Yes."

"But he got caught," Flash said though a little hesitant, as though he wasn't quite sure if what he was saying was necessarily true.

"No he didn't. He set off those alarms on purpose, hence the reason for the recording at the end," Batman said turning back to the computer.

"Recording?" Flash asked.

"He did it so we'd know he had done it," Superman said, finally understanding everything. Batman grunted an affirmative.

"What recording?" Flash repeated.

"The laugh," Green Arrow exclaimed suddenly as he remembered. Flash's eyes widened as he too recalled the short laugh before everything had turned off.

-Evening, Gotham-

"Welcome home Master Bruce," Alfred said, meeting the man as he exited the grandfather clock.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce said and followed the other man out of the room towards the dining hall.

"Hey Bruce," Dick welcomed with a big grin when he saw the two men enter. Bruce smiled back and sat down at his seat. Once Alfred had set his full plate and glass before him the man looked back over at his ward. The boy was chewing his food as he read a file on the table near him. Bruce let himself enjoy the warm feeling seeing his ward safe and happy brought to him. The boy truly was something else. Thoughts of his accomplishments earlier that day had a small smile gracing his lips, though it was by no means the first time one of the boy's accomplishments had caused one.

"Dick," Bruce called and when the boy looked up he was a tad surprised at the sight before him. Bruce very rarely openly showed emotion, so when he did it always took Dick by surprise and made him happy. But right now he could so easily read the joy and pride in Bruce's face that it was actually making him a little nervous.

"Well done." Bruce said. Dick's eyebrows scrunched together for a moment trying to figure out what he was being praised for when suddenly he understood and he grinned back, big and wide.

"How did they all react?" Dick asked eagerly.

Bruce chuckled. "They all freaked out."

Dick started laughing. "So did anyone else figure out the riddle?"

Bruce smirked. " _Please_."

AN: Heehee Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! I'm really curious to know how many of you figured out the riddle:) It's kinda what started this whole chapter lol.

On a side not my next update may be a little late as I will be in the process of moving. Sorry ahead of time:)


	6. Truth Serum

**Ok, so this chapter references the previous chapter, Chloroform. It's only a small reference, but if you are curious, there it is. Also, since the show aired in 2010 (with Dick being 13) that will be the year I use here to base everything off of, meaning that, with Dick as an 11 year old, the year is 2008-ish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome characters, only the plot they are used in.**

 **Truth Serum**

 _Ugh again_ , Dick complained, as his senses began returning to him—in particular his sense of taste. He was well acquainted with the vile chemical tang coating his tongue and mouth.

Chloroform.

Quickly remembering his training, Robin made no move to shift his slack muscles or facial features.

 _In these situations, being able to continue the façade could be your best chance of escaping—or learning anything about your assailants._

With Batman's words firm in his mind, Robin began taking stock of his situation. Now that he was allowing himself to focus on other things, he became aware of the ache in his shoulders. His arms were strung up over his head and, judging by the pressure on his wrists, it was with handcuffs of some kind. From the ache in his shoulders, he guessed he had been strung up for no more than two hours.

 _But how did I get here?_

Robin tried flipping through his memories. Then it all came back to him. This was day four of the training exercise. His test.

Feeling a strange mix of anticipation at what was coming and calm at knowing he wasn't truly in danger, he tried to deduce his surroundings. He had a good guess as to where he was, but it never hurt to be certain.

Opening his senses, Robin took in all they had to tell him. Aside from the cuffs on his wrists, he seemed to have no- restraints on him and, judging by the feel of the cuffs, he still had his gloves on. That was good. He could also feel his mask still covering his eyes and the reassuring weight of his belt around his hips. He was fully clothed and armed. Sense of Touch:, check.

Around him, everything was quiet, though he could hear a muffled sound. Focusing harder, Robin listened. Water. He could hear water flowingmoving from somewhere nearby, though judging by its distortion he was somewhere it was not immediately accessible. Perhaps it was in a different room? That would make sense if he was in the Batcave. Batman would likely have moved him to a rear chamber of the cave where they would not be easily interrupted or disturbed. Sense of Sound:, check.

Robin's senses of taste and smell were still affected by the chloroform used on him earlier. Though his sense of smell, was better it still told him nothing he hadn't already deduced from his hearing.

Sight would be the tricky one, but in order to confirm his suspicion of being somewhere at the back of the Batcave, he would have to risk it.

First, however, he would employ his last sense. Robin had no word for it, though he knew it existed. It was the one sense that had saved him more times than any of this others. Many called it a 'sixth sense' or 'instinct'. Whatever it was, Robin employed it, trying to sense whether he was as alone as his other senses were telling him or if he had company.

He felt a slight prickling on his neck. He was not alone, though he sensed no danger either.

 _Batman and Wonder Woman most likely_ , Robin concluded.

Having determined as much as he could, Robin opened his eyes the barest amount and tried taking in his surroundings. A dDark stone floor and, single light blaring down on him, casting all else into shadow. It could have been anywhere, but what confirmed Robin's suspicion was the small table in his peripherybefore him stationed at the fringes of the circle of light. On top of the table sat a coiled rope and single syringe.

After yesterday's exercises, he'd recognize that lasso anywhere.

"Are you awake?" Though it was phrased like a question, Robin knew it wasn't. He opened his eyes fully and planted his feet on the ground, gratefully taking most of his weight off his wrists and shoulders.

"How long have you known?"

"Just now," Bruce replied, the two heroes stepping out of the deep shadows to stand by the table but not entering the ring of light. Dick smiled. For Batmanruce to admit he had not realized he was awake was very heavy praise.

"Ready?" Batman asked. Robin rearranged his facial features into a determined look and nodded.

"We'll start with the lasso and progress from there," Batman explained, nodding to the woman beside him. Wonder Woman moved to pick up her weapon and Dick was relieved to see that she looked much less disquieted about using it on him then she had yesterday. At some points, it had looked like it had physically hurt her to use it against him and at once point, she had even stopped the training to "have a word" with Batman. She let the lasso pool beside her and looked to Bruce. The Dark Knight had eyes only for his partner and waited for his assent before giving a single nod to Wonder Woman. The Amazon quickly whipped the lasso out to wrap around the boy's stomach and torso.

He gasped and tensed, but otherwise, Robin made no outward sign of discomfort or effect. He didn't like Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. Not at all. Not because it hurt or clouded his mind, but because it didn't. If it wasn't for his feeling and seeing the actual rope around him, he would not have known that some force was acting upon and influencing his mind. That scared Robin.

In his line of work, information was everything and not having superpowers meant he relied solely on his mind and body in a fight. The fact that neither could sense that something was influencing him was a terrifying realization and one he did not like in the slightest.

Or, at least, that had been the case initially during yesterday's training. Now Robin knew what to look for and he waited for his mentor to begin.

For the past three days, Batman had been training him in resisting questioning and interrogation by way of psychoactive drugs, hypnosis, or Wonder Woman's lasso. Days one and two had been dedicated to identifying and memorizing the different substances and non-violent techniques known to elicit honest responses, examining how they worked, and running through their various interrogation methods.

But knowledge could only take one so far and Batman had always been an experience-driven teacher.

Batman had strapped Robin to a chair and questioned him for hours. It had been brutal, with the Dark Knight utilizing every questioning method he knew, along with Dick's personal information. For hours, Dick had been forced to try to weave his way through half-truths and deceptions, as he tried to protect the knowledge locked in his mind. At each slip or failure, Batman had made him start again, until Robin could figure out a way around each question. In no instance was he ever allowed to outright lie or not answer. It had been exhausting.

Yesterday, he had progressed enough for Bruce to bring in Wonder Woman and her truth-compelling lasso. That had truly tested Dick's mental fortitude. It was easy to tell himself or Bruce he believed the half-truth or lie he said, it was another to _truly_ believe and accept it as his truth. And if he did not truly believe what he was saying was true, the lasso would not allow him to say it and would instead force the actual truth from him. Those first few hours with the lasso had pushed Dick to his limits and forced him to start thinking very creatively for his answers.

Which had been exactly what Batman had wanted. He had told Robin early on day one that his best weapons for resisting would be vague answers, creativity and a great amount of mental flexibility.

As usual, he had been right.

"What is your name?" Bruce asked. Instantly Robin felt the lasso compelling him to reply. The Test had begun. He focused.

"Robin." He answered, feeling no backlash from the whip. It was the truth; when the mask was on, his name was Robin.

"What is your real name?" Batman asked his voice neutral. Dick tensed slightly before answering.

"The one I was born with."

"What name were you born with?" Batman asked quickly.

"The one my family calls me," Robin said with a slight smirk. It had taken a few tries before he had finally been able to get that answer perfected. Early on he had said, 'the one my parents called me' but that had been too revealing an answer for Batman. It indicated a past-tense association that a good interrogator would hear and jump upon, exactly as Batman had done the first time Robin said it. That had been a rough session.

"What name does your family call you?" Batman rephrased. Robin smirked.

"The one I was born with." This had been a trick he had picked up late yesterday that had initially gotten under the Dark Knights skin. That had only made Dick love it more.

Recognizing the tactic Batman quickly shifted gears.

"Where do you live?"

"On Earth."

"Which continent?"

"One of Seven."

"Is it North America?"

"Yes." Robin did not like the yes or no questions. He had yet to figure out a good method for dealing with those.

"What year were you born?"

"A year that begins with 1."

"What is the next number?"

"2." Dick smirked. Two was the next number to follow one after all. Bruce almost smirked. Diana did.

"Who is the current President?"

"Bush."

"What season is it now?"

"Summer."

"What is Superman's secret identity?"

"The person he is when he is not Superman."

"What's your favorite food?"

For an hour this continued, Batman jumping from topic to topic to try and trip Robin up or dig in for more details with ever more specific questions.

Finally, Batman called for a break.

"You have thirty minutes then we switch to truth serum." With that the Dark Knight turned and left the room, leaving a panting and still restrained Robin behind.

[Wonder Woman flicked off her lasso and started forward as though to help him, but Robin quickly shook his head. A silent command and a reminder that this was a test. He could only pass or fail on his own.

A welter of emotions conflicted in Diana's eyes before an understanding determination/conviction hardened them. Giving a curt nod the wonderful woman left the room.] OR

[WW flicked off her lasso before quickly moving over to the boy.

"Are you ok?" the concern in her voice was touching and Dick gave her a smile as he released his hands from the cuffs. He had undone and redone them a few times during the interrogation to help keep his blood flowing and test his abilities.

WW took a hand in hers and peeled off the glove. The cuffs had left a nice bruise and she frowned at the abrasion.

"I'm sorry."

The woman's eyes shot up to look at his, startled. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked, truly baffled. Of the two of them she was the one who should have been apologizing. She was the one helping Batman torture the boy after all.

He smiled sadly. "I know you don't like doing this and I'm sorry you have to. If there was another way Bruce would have used it," Dick said.

Diana felt her maternal love for the boy flare at those words. How was it that with all this boy had been through he still had such a capacity for empathy and compassion? She would likely never know, but she didn't need to, to be grateful for it.

She also knew that Dick was right. Bruce, let alone Batman, never asked for help. He also tried to do everything on his own and the fact that he had _asked_ her for help was one of the reasons she had agreed to participate in this training. She smiled down at the boy, handing back his glove.

"Rest well,' she said before leaving the room, knowing the boy was only still standing out of pride and his desire to never show weakness. Another trait his father had taught him, she thought wryly.

Watching the door close Robin collapsed to the floor, arms akimbo.]

The Dark Knight had been relentless today, which slightly frightened Dick. He hadn't realized his mentor had been holding back that much in their other sessions. Evening out his breathing more, Robin finally looked up at his cuffs. He was slightly angered at the spike of relief that flooded him when he recognized the model. Squashing both feelings, he quickly brought out his finger picks and got to work.

It took longer to free himself than normal, though that didn't surprise him, considering how long he'd been suspended. The second the cuffs released him, Robin fell to his knees on the floor, then rolled onto his back. Instantly his arms were seized by the pins-and-needles sensation of blood flowing back into his arms and fingers. He hated it, but there was nothing for it; he just had to wait it out. In the meantime he had 27 minutes to get his mind back together and pee before Batman returned and the test resumed.

 _How did soldiers survive this kind of torture when it went on for weeks or months?_ Robin wondered as he laid on the cold stone floor.

"Are you all right?"

Wonder Woman turned slightly to look at the darkly-clad hero behind her.

"Yes. I just don't like doing this to him," she said with a slight sigh, but no malice, as she turned to lean against a console and face her friend. She recognized the necessity of this training and agreed with it, having done something similar with her own warriors. But it was hard. Gotham was no friend to the ill-prepared or weak, and the Amazon Ccommander in her wholeheartedly agreed with this preparation. She just wished it didn't have to be against sweet, 11-year-old Richard.

"It's necessary," Batman stated, his tone as neutral as always, though it didn't fool Diana. She knew he hated doing this far more than she did, but continued regardless—for the same reasons she did.

"I know," she agreed, her steely eyes locking with his as she straightened. Her gaze conveyed to him that she bore him neither ill will nor judgment for this. He nodded acknowledgment and fell into step with her as she passed.

He stopped a little behind her as she moved to the Zeta tube to beginand began typing in the coordinates for the Watch Tower.

"Thanks."

Diana froze, shocked at the rough sentiment, but knowing better then to ask him to repeat it. Instead she looked to her friend and smiled gently. "Anytime, Bruce."

Thirty minutes later, the Caped Crusader opened the door and swept into the room alone, eyes immediately falling on his partner sprawled on the floor. The boy looked exhausted and Bruce had little doubt that he was. He knew how taxing this was, but he also knew how necessary. He would rather Dick have this experience for the first time in a controlled and safe environment with him than to have to learn it all first-hand at the hands of an enemy. That knowledge, while helpful, did not completely assuage his concern and guilt for his young partner.

However, before Bruce could act upon these feelings, Robin sat up and took away the man's last hesitations.

"Ready?" the boy asked. Truly, would there ever come a day that this boy stopped surprising Bruce? He hid his smile.

"Are you?" the Dark Knight asked. Robin pushed himself up onto his feet and swayed slightly before straightening his shoulders and raising his chin, a crooked smile on his tired face.

"As I'll ever be."

Batman nodded and walked over to his protégé.

"Raise your hands," Batman said, grabbing the cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Robin groaned inwardly but complied. Once Robin's arms were againonce more fastened over his head, Batman pulled the syringe from his belt and showed it to his partner.

"Real truth serum is a clear liquid that is generally injected into the victim," Bruce explained, bringing the needle to the boy's eye level. "This will feel different from the lasso. You will still feel compelled to tell the truth, however the compulsion should not feel as strong nor as all-consuming. However, unlike the lasso, there is no discernable way to tell when an injected solution has taken effect or worn off. Once the lasso is removed, its effects are ended. Truth serum is not so easily judged. Too many factors come into play, such as concentration, dosage volume, victim physiology, and so on.

"In addition, as with the lasso, you will not feel your thoughts cloud, again making it hard to judge when you are under the serum's influence. For these reasons, it is important that you never let your guard down once it's been administered. Understood?"

"Yes," Robin said. Batman nodded and continued.

"That being said, a way to test if it is still in effect is to try to lie at intervals within an interrogation. The longer it is in your body, the less time it has to affect you. Most serums are good for around one hour."

Robin nodded.

Taking that as his signal to continue, Batman brought the prepared syringe to his partner's arm, before carefully injecting the clear contents. Batman removed the needle and applied pressure to the wound.

"How long before it starts to take effect?" Robin asked.

"Generally, you will feel its effects within a few minutes," Batman answered, looking down at his protégé. "I suggest you use that time to get yourself mentally prepared," the Dark Knight warned. Robin's eyes narrowed and he nodded before looking away from his mentor.

After another minute, Batman released Robin's arm and moved to stand before him, the blood having clotted over the injection .

"What is your name?" No pretenses. No warning. Batman jumped straight into it. Robin tried to say a fake name but instantly felt his mouth twitch and quickly changed tactics. Test concluded: serum was already in effect.

"R-robin."(possible end point)

"What is your native language?"

"The one I learned first."

"How do you say hello in your native tongue?"

Robin tried to think of a way around that one, but nothing came to mind.

"O lasho des," he reluctantly admitted.

"How do you spell your name?" Batman continued, noting the failure, but deciding to use the boy's sudden lack of focus to his advantage instead.

"Y-O-U-R-N-A-M-E," Robin spelled with a small smirk, pleased with himself for not falling for that tactic again. 'Never lose your focus' was a lesson he had learned well after day two.

 **AN: This is not how real truth serum actually works but is more in line with how comic books tend to portray it, which is why I stuck with this version. I have no idea how truth serum actually works. This is just a guess based on other things I have read and shows I have watched. Please do not take these effects and protocols as fact.**

 **Thank you to the amazing Esther-Channah for the wonderful beta job** **She is a hero and this chapter would likely not have gone up without her.**

 **Though if anyone does know the actual effects and such I would love to hear them**

 **O lasho des is how you say hello in Romani…or so the internet tells me. If this is wrong I am sorry!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I love hearing what people think about this story and how it is going.;p**

This is a pre-Young Justice story (the TV version). This story is a part of a series of one shots I'm doing revolving around Robin's training with Batman. It is not necessary that you read the other chapters first as for now none of them are connected, but if you want to be my guest

I mostly need your help with making sure the characters aren't OOC, grammar and making sure the story flows well. If you have comments or critiques for anything else feel free

There are a few symbols and such that I use in my writing/editing drafts that you need to know:

/word = I'm debating on which word to use right here. Sometimes these are even phrases. Please let me know which you prefer. I've also underlined these in the story so you can more easily see which parts I'm debating.

(wordswordswords) = This is a sentence I'm debating adding into the story but am not sure if it's really necessary. Let me know your thoughts for keeping or deleting the sentence.

This story also has a section that is colored red and green. These are to show two different versions of this interaction that I am debating going with. I like both but can't really use both so I have to either choose one or post two copies of this story one with each section (which I'm not 100% sold on doing). Please let me know if you prefer the red section or green section. The two also do not completely fit back into the story immediately after so I am aware some alterations after these sections will have to occur depending on which version we go with.

That should be all you have to know but if you have any questions feel free to ask

Happy reading!


End file.
